


A Bonding Friendship

by Torigagged



Category: American Singers RPF
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torigagged/pseuds/Torigagged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selena & Taylor spend a weekend bonding as lovers. They have fun with bondage and stocking foot play</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 of sexy fun

Selena & Taylor have had a long winter touring and promoting their CD's. Selena says they should spend some time together  
since they have not seen each other since the Grammy Awards almost a year ago. Taylor agrees and suggest they go to her  
house in Tennessee as it is secludes & private, so they set up to meet the weekend after Selena's 22nd birthday. In the  
mean time Taylor does some shopping for supplies they will need like food,wine,and sexy supplies like garter belts,  
stockings with RHT in different colors such as grey,black,pink,and lite blue. Taylor also picks up a selection of soft  
scarves to use in their bondage fun.  
The weekend finally comes and the friend decide to fly together so they can discuss their activities for the weekend.  
Taylor tells Selena that for the next four days they will wear nothing but garter belt and sexy stockings while in the house  
since they will be the only 2 there. Selena informs Taylor that she brought along a few toys for them to use on each other  
which include vibrators, dildos,and a strap on that also vibrates against the wearers pussy. One at the house they decide  
to shower together to start their sexy fun. In the shower Taylor slow wipes down Selena's back, shoulders, tits, belly  
her cute ass, pussy causing Selena to moan. Taylor also wipes Selena's leg down to those sexy feet and between her toes.  
Selena tells Taylor it is her turn to be sensually cleaned from shoulder to sweet toes. Once they are cleaned and sensually  
dried each other they go in and put on their garter belt and stocking. Taylor put on a grey pair with RHT and a matching  
grey garter belt while Selena put on a lite blue pair of RHT stocking and matching garter belt. Taylor takes a scarf and  
binds Selena's wrists behind her then blindfolds her & leads her to the kitchen so they can eat dinner. Selena says she cannot  
eat bound & blindfolded but Taylor tell her sweet friend she will be fed. After feeding Selena & herself Taylor walks Selena  
back to the bedroom and unties her wrists then helps her to lay on the four poster bed in the center. Once properly positioned  
Taylor proceed to tie Selena's arms and sexy legs spread to the four corners of the bed. Taylor tells her lover she will be right  
back that she need to get some thing from the kitchen. This causes Selena to whimper that she does not want to be left while  
she is horny which makes Taylor put her panties in Selena's mouth telling her to hold them or she won't get a tasty treat. Tay  
leaves to get her supplies returning with a can of whipped cream, chocolate syrup and a couple of bananas. She takes the panties  
out of Selena's mouth and tell her it is treat time starting with putting chocolate syrup & whipped cream on her stocking toes then  
putting them to Selena's mouth. Selena eagerly licks & sucks the sexy toes of her best friend tasting the syrup, cream and sexy  
nylons as well as Taylor beautiful toes soaking them with her saliva. Taylor then inserts a banana inside her pussy and put some  
whipped cream around it for her bound & blindfolded lover to slowly suck and eat out of her pussy then eat her to a screaming  
orgasm. She tells Selena now that she had her treat it is time Taylor had some but first you need to be gagged. Taylor picks up  
the panties that had been is Selena's mouth and wipes the juices from her pussy befor put them in Selena's mouth then tying a  
knotted scarf between her lips for a nice cleave gag. She put some syrup & cream on Selena's tits, pussy & stocking toes so she  
can enjoy a tasty treat.Taylor begins by slowly licking Selena's tits clean also sucking her stiff nipples. Taylor move down to the  
sexy stocking toes of her gorgeous friend to clean them thoroughly of whipped cream & chocolate savoring the sweet taste of  
Selena's toes in sexy RHT nylons. Taylor next take a banana then pushes it in & out of Selena causing the singer to scream with  
the gag in her mouth and cum on the banana giving a pleasant taste. Taylor eats Selena out causing her to climax again with a  
mighty orgasm for Taylor to enjoy.  
Taylor get a long pink strap on with an attachment that vibrates against her pussy for her pleasure as well as Selena's. She  
slowly penetrates her bound, gagged & blindfolded lover with a nice slow rhythm for them to enjoy together. Selena is moaning  
through her gag almost ready to climax for a third time when Taylor stop causing her to whimper. Taylor remove the blindfold  
saying she want to look in her lovers eyes while fucking her beautiful pussy then goes back to riding the beauty tied to her bed.  
Once they both have had their orgasms Taylor ungags Selena so they can lick each others juice from their dripping pussies befor  
Selena is untied and they cuddle facing each other and Selena saying tomorrow Taylor gets tied up.Taylor agrees and they both sleep  
peacefully still in stockings and garter belts.


	2. Taylor tied & teased.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena take her time with Taylor.

The next morning Selena & Taylor have a lite breakfast consisting of fruit & coffee. They change into bikinis and go for a morning  
swim. After their swim the two beauties take a shower then dry each other off befor they start their fun all over. Selena put on a black  
garter belt & black RHT stockings while Taylor put on lite blue garter & RHT stockings. Selena blindfolds,gags and ties Taylor's wrists  
using three scarves. The captive blonde beauty is led out to the living room and laid on her back on a large ottoman with her bound   
arm secures over her head and those sexy stocking feet tied apart to the ottoman with two scarves. Selena goes to get the tools she  
will use to tease her gorgeous lover. Returning with a vibrating dildo,the whipped cream,syrup,the strap on dildo and a clean Swiffer  
duster she gets ready to have some fun.  
Selena starts with the duster tickling Taylor's arms,tits,belly,side,and sweet pussy causing her to laugh uncontrollably with the  
gag in her mouth and come short of an orgasm. Selena lets Taylor rest a little befor sitting in a chair & using her stocking feet to  
play with Taylor's tits and pussy.She strokes Taylor's pussy with her sexy stocking toes making Taylor buck against her bonds &  
moan through her gag. Selena pushes her big toe into Taylor toe fucking the beauty again denying her release. The sweet dark  
haired beauty kept the whipped cream on ice to keep it nice & cold befor putting some on her lovers tits & pussy with a trail  
of chocolate syrup connecting the piles of cream. Selena slowly lick and suck Taylors tits clean befor gently biting & tugging  
her hard nipples between her teeth. She the slowly licks the trail of chocolate to the sweetest pile of whipped cream. She   
slowly licks Taylor's pussy until all the cream is gone then start to finger & tongue fuck her tied up lover to another near   
orgasm,denying her one last time befor the finally that may lead to powerful orgasms for both Sexy singers. Selena set up  
a standing mirror to where Taylor & she can see it once Selena put Taylor on her stomach now tied kneeling over the ottoman  
her hands still tied in front of her & her knee now tied apart. Selena now puts the strap on dildo on,slide the vibrating dildo  
into her own rear end turned on low and gags herself with a knotted scarf then uses toy handcuffs she keeps for self bondage  
on her wrists in front of her. She takes Taylor's blindfold off so she can watch in the mirror. Selena slowly penetrates Taylor   
and get into a nice slow rhythm fucking the beauty as they both moan with gag in their mouths. Sensing Taylor is on the edge  
Selena pick up her pace,fucking Taylor faster and a little harder. She releases of her wrists so she can turn the vibrator in her rear  
upto hi for better stimulation then recuffing herself and holding Taylor's hip while they both get ready to climax at the same time.  
After their powerful orgasm Selena pulls out of Taylor,takes off her lovers gag so Taylor can taste herself on the strap on. She then  
takes off the strap on,removes the dildo from her rear sets them aside to be cleaned and has Taylor lick her pussy clean, Selena  
keeps her gag in place while she is being licked.  
Once Taylor is released they sit together on the love seat to watch a DVD. While watching their movie they start playing with   
each other tit using their stocking feet. Getting turned on they start kissing each other feet & toes befor sucking on stocking toes  
and soles. Taylor tells Selena said she liked being penetrated with her toes and want to return the favor so they both use their toes  
to bring each other to another sweet orgasm getting their nylons nice and wet for them to taste themselves on each others toes  
sucking them clean. Selena said this was a great time and they need to do it often and that they should get some Full Fashioned  
stockings because the seams will make their legs so damn SEXXXY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope some people like this story.  
> Thank You LadiePhoenix007 for your support.


	3. MTV VMA After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena & Taylor decide to have fun with each other & Ariana Grande after the VMA's.

After a fun time at the MTV Video Music Awards show Selena & Taylor decide they want to have some more bondage fun and want to  
add Ariana Grande into their good times. After attending a couple of after parties with the rest of the VMA attendees Taylor suggest to   
Selena that they bring Ariana back to Taylor's L.A. house for some of their special fun. Selena agrees with Taylor so they talk Ariana into  
going back to Taylor's for a little private girl time. The three SEXY babes load into Taylor's limo and head to her well hidden L.A home.  
Taylor say they should all strip naked and put on some stockings and garter belts she got in from Secrets In Lace a store that specializes  
in vintage nylon stocking and lingerie. They all strip out of the clothes from the VMA's and each pick a pair of sexy French Heeled   
stocking and garter belt in matching colors. Taylor picks an espresso pair with matching garter belt,Selena decides on a grey pair & garter  
belt,while Ariana picks out a pink pair & garter belt. They all put on their garter belts first then sit beside each other on Taylor's queen sized  
canopy bed slowly gathering each stocking slipping their sexy feet in and guiding the stockings up their legs. They help each other straighten  
their seams and attach the six garters to the stockings. Taylor tells Ari that she and Selena like to have fun while one is tied & gagged, would   
she like to have some fun also,Ari agrees and asks what she need to do.  
Taylor get a box filled with scarves,stockings and ropes used in their fun. She hand Selena a pair of scarves & tells her to blindfold and  
gag Ariana while she get some things from the kitchen giving Selena a wink. Ariana wonder what Taylor would get from the kitchen while  
Selena ties a lavender patterned scarf over her eyes. Selena then picks out a black stocking she wore having fun with Taylor a couple of   
weeks ago that was coated with Taylor's pussy juices,she puts it in Ariana's mouth then pulls the second scarf between Ari's teeth tying  
it tight to keep the stocking in. Taylor returns with a cold can of whipped cream, chocolate pudding, strawberries and some pineapple  
rings. They lay Ari on the bed in the center then tie her arms to the headboard,tie a long length of rope around each ankle then raise  
her legs to secure to the canopy rails so they can see her seams and suck her toes. Taylor puts a pineapple ring around each of Ari's  
stiff nipples getting moans from her,she then place pudding and whipped cream on her tits, pussy, stocking feet so she and Selena  
can enjoy a little Ari delight. They each slowly lick the pudding and whipped cream from Ariana's tits befor nibbling on the pineapple  
ring and suck the juice of her tits making her moan some more. They then slowly clean Arian's nylon covered feet of whipped cream   
and pudding savoring the taste mixed with nylon and sweat. Taylor then tells Selena she gets the pleasure of eating the pudding pie   
on Ari's pussy but she has to do it tied & blindfolded making Selena clap & jump with joy because she know Taylor will fuck her.  
Taylor tie Selena wrists and elbows with a couple pairs of old pantyhose then uses a blue paisley scarf to blindfold Selena after   
placing the petite beauty in front of Ari's pussy. She tell Selena to wait until she feel the dildo enter her pussy befor she starts  
to eat that tasty treat. Taylor puts on her favorite strap on with the vibrating attachment inside her,she pushes into Selena who  
starts to enjoy the Ariana pudding pie, slowly licking and sucking her pussy clean and bringing Ariana to a slow powerful orgasm.  
Selena laps up the juice as she has her own orgasm with the help of her BBL(Best Bondage Lover)Taylor. Taylor untie both beauties  
so they can sleep together and get ready for more fun in the after noon.  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter because of the VMA's tonight.
> 
> For examples of the stockings described go to secretsinlace.com/legsalon/French Heeled full fashioned stockings.


End file.
